


Since you've been Gone

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Office Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Things get heated when Marcus returns to Tomas before they start the Rance exorcism. A different take on the scene from the first season where Tomas tells Marcus what he is waiting for when Marcus visits Tomas in his office.





	Since you've been Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is my first time ever posting a story. So yeah...kind of nervous. I want to thank my fiance who encouraged me to share my stories with this fandom that I love. This story is edited by me so I apologize for any mistakes there may be. 
> 
> The title comes from the song "Since You've Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. I like to challenge myself by hearing a song and then using the song title, make a story that somehow incorporates the song title into it. Therefore a majority of the time the story's plot may not necessarily match the message of the song. 
> 
> Sorry for the long note...here is the story...comments are welcomed...hope you guys enjoy.

“So what are you waiting for?” Marcus asked looking at Tomas who looked down then up meeting Marcus' gaze.

“You.” Tomas said as Marcus looked at him. “Since you’ve been gone and I’ve been preparing and all…I realize I can’t do this alone. I need you with me Marcus. I need   
your assistance…your guidance.” 

Marcus stood up saying, “What good will I be…remember the defrocking and all…” 

“Doesn’t mean your faith in God isn’t there. This girl…Casey…she needs us…I can’t do this alone.” Tomas whispered looking down as Marcus walked over to him and   
placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can Tomas…I know you are quite capable.” 

Tomas looked up at him saying, “I might be…but I would love to have you with me…I…” Tomas turned to Marcus fully   
and resting his hands on Marcus’ chest said, “I am scared to do this alone. I have never done this before…I…"

Marcus closed his eyes and took a deep breath saying “Tomas…I…” 

“Please Marcus…” Tomas said looking up at him as Marcus made the mistake of meeting his eyes. 

Marcus just nodded saying “Alright I will help.” Tomas smiled and let out a sigh of relief when Marcus said “But only to assist. You are strong Tomas, you are   
ready…you are prepared.” Their eyes met as Tomas cleared his throat and looking down started messing with the open collar of Marcus’ coat and shirt. Marcus   
chuckled and said “Tomas look at me.” 

Tomas shook his head saying “I fear I may do something stupid…for you see since you’ve been gone I have realized…I…it is impure and not appropriate…” 

“Would it help to know that I have had similar realizations?” Marcus asked softly looking at Tomas. 

“What?" Tomas said suddenly looking up shocked.

“I came back because I have more than one unfinished business here. Yes the demon stuff but also…you.” Marcus said softly as Tomas felt the air charge with wonderful   
tension and gripping both collars of Marcus’ clothes pulled him forward into a kiss. Marcus, shocked at first at such a sudden move, regained control and kissed Tomas   
hard. 

Tomas broke the kiss and attacked Marcus’ neck quickly undoing his jacket and shirt yanking them back and down his arms leaving him in just his tank top. 

Marcus chuckled saying “I take it we’re not waiting till we get back to your place.” Tomas shook his head as Marcus pushed him against the wall saying, “Works for me.”   
He returned the favor pulling off Tomas’ black shirt tossing it aside with the other clothes. Marcus continued kissing Tomas coaxing his mouth to open as Tomas did so   
letting their tongues touch.

Tomas moaned into the kiss rolling his hips against Marcus’ feeling a matching bulge. Marcus pulled back opening his eyes saying, “How I’ve been waiting for this   
moment.” He attacked Tomas’ neck as Tomas wrapped his arms around Marcus’. Marcus ran a hand through Tomas’ hair loving how soft it was and pulling Tomas’   
head back. 

Tomas gasped at the slight pain then groaned as Marcus lavished his neck with kisses and then bites lower on his collarbone and shoulder. Tomas ran his hands down   
Marcus’ chest to his tank top and tugged on it as Marcus helped him remove it. Tomas raked his eyes down Marcus’ torso seeing the lean muscle knowing the power   
that body held.

Marcus smirked and kissed Tomas again pressing his body against Tomas’. Tomas moaned again rolling his hips against Marcus’ wanting friction, wanting more. Marcus   
parted saying “Tomas before we get any further…how do we want to do this? How far…” Tomas tried to process what Marcus was saying in his pleasure-addled brain   
when Marcus just chuckled saying, “I would rather our first time together be somewhere more comfortable.” 

Tomas nodded and said, “I don’t mind just…doing…” Tomas blushed and motioned between them.

Marcus laughed saying, “Getting each other off.” Tomas nodded biting his bottom lip.

“Works for me too.”

Marcus then leaned in and whispered against Tomas’ ear “I can’t wait for the chance to actually fuck you Tomas.” Tomas gasped and pressed harder against Marcus who   
chuckled saying “Well, well, well someone gets off on dirty talk.” Marcus ran his hand up Tomas’ leg and gripping his thigh pulled it tight against his waist allowing him   
to press closer to Tomas. 

“Want me to tell you what I would do if we were at your place?” Marcus asked in a husky voice.

“Uh...yes...I think...please...” Tomas responded softly and breathy. 

Marcus nibbled Tomas’ earlobe saying, “First I would slowly undress you, take my time and look over the body that will be mine. Then I would kiss you…figure out your   
weak spots. Like…” Marcus moved his other hand down Tomas’ chest and flicked his finger over Tomas’ nipple.

Tomas arched against him as Marcus said “Hmm good to know. Then when I feel like I have teased you enough, left my marks on you…I would slowly undress myself.   
Would you like that mio carino?” 

“Oh Marcus…” Tomas gasped wrapping his arms tight around Marcus’ neck rutting against him harder. 

“Then I would press my body against yours, hmm if this feels so good I can’t even bloody imagine when our bodies are flush against each other. I would kiss you   
breathless Tomas, kiss your neck again…your nipples…down your chest…nip your hip bones then go all the way back up. Then I would spread your legs so I could fit   
between them and force them to wrap tight around me.” Marcus pulled Tomas’ leg higher up and pushed his thigh against Tomas feeling Tomas rut against it gasping   
in pleasure.

“Then I would start preparing you. One finger, then two, then three until I was sure you were ready for my cock. I bet you would be so tight Tomas…tell me have you   
ever been fucked by a guy before?” Tomas shook his head whimpering as Marcus smiled saying “Lucky me. I would make sure I get you nice and loose. Then I would   
slick up my cock and slowly…ease…it…into…you.” With each word Marcus thrust against Tomas removing his thigh so they rubbed against each other. 

“Marcus…Marcus…” Tomas whined head resting against the wall behind him.

“Yes I bet that is what you would be saying as I slowly filled you with my cock…all the way to till my balls hit your arse. Then once you adjusted the fun would begin. I   
would thrust into your tight hole, stretching it, so that it would fit only my cock and no one else’s. I don’t share my possessions Tomas. I would grip your hips tight and   
find that special spot inside you ensuring I hit it every time.”

Tomas buried his face in Marcus’ neck as his movements sped up chanting Marcus’ name. “I would then tell you to come…come for me Tomas! Come now.” Marcus   
growled as Tomas gasped gripping Marcus tight rolling his hips as he released his load. Marcus held Tomas close and with a few harder roll of his hips followed soon   
after. 

“You feel that Tomas? You feel the warmth and wet of me? That is what I would ensure fills your hole. Fill it so much that when I pull you I can watch it spill out. I bet   
you would look so good full of my cum wouldn’t you. Would you like that Tomas?” 

Tomas just nodded sluggishly as Marcus chuckled and slowly switching positions slid down the wall so that Tomas sat in Marcus lap, sweaty chest against his. They sat   
there as Marcus tenderly caressed Tomas’ back placing light tender kisses to Tomas’ cheek.

Tomas shuddered against Marcus feeling their hearts slowly calm down as Marcus said “You all right Tomas?” 

Tomas nodded saying after taking a gulp of air, “Yes. Would you uh…really do all those things?” 

Marcus pushed Tomas back some and cupping his cheek said “That and so much more. I need you just as you need me. I don’t know what it is but I love being by your   
side…being near you.” 

Tomas just smiled saying “Yes it was almost like our paths were destined to cross.” 

“Perhaps so.” Marcus said pulling Tomas back against his chest as Tomas went willingly and smiled. 

After a while Tomas sighed saying “I guess we better get dressed…we can shower back at my place.” 

Marcus chuckled saying “Just wait what I can do to you in the shower…” 

Tomas shuddered saying “Oh…”

Marcus laughed and kissed Tomas’ nose helping him up as they pulled their shirts back on. Tomas turned off the light on his desk and walking to Marcus said “Come, I   
must see what it is that you can do in the shower.” 

“You’ll be amazed darling.” Marcus said following Tomas as he turned off the light and entered the hallway as Tomas closed the door and locked it. Tomas felt two arms   
encircle his waist and lips kiss the back of his neck. 

“Hmm Marcus…my office is one thing not in the hallway.” 

“Sorry I just had to advantage of the opportunity presented to me.” Marcus murmured against the nape of Tomas’ neck as Tomas shivered at it. 

Marcus smiled saying “Hmm another hot zone.” 

Tomas slowly pulled away from Marcus saying, “Just you wait until I find yours.” 

“I can’t. I hope you find them quickly.” Marcus with a smile as the two left the church towards Tomas’ car.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you would like me to share any of other stories for this fandom.


End file.
